Mario's Spaghetti
by PokemonFan4Ever
Summary: You probably don't want to know what Mario did with spaghetti.


Mario's Spaghetti

**WARNING: This following fanfic would make you go WTF?! And possibly make you throw up. Also, it's my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be good. I don't own Mario and Peach. Nintendo owns them. **

"I'll come back in an hour." Peach said.

"Okay." Mario replied. He was standing near the door, to say good bye to Peach. Peach leaned towards him, and put her lips to Mario's lips. They began to kiss, and Mario got a warm feeling from her, like he always does when he kisses her. After a few moments, they let go of their lips, and the warm, pleasurable feeling he got was cut off from him.

Mario felt a little disappointed, but as Peach smiled at him, he hid his disappointment and smiled back. They exchanged goodbyes, and Mario watched as Peach headed for the door. When the door closed, the disappointment came back to Mario. He wanted to feel the pleasure again.

Thoughts raced through his head. He pulled a chair from the dining table and sat down. He tried to think of ways to feel that way again. He could kiss Peach when she comes back, this time making it last longer. Or he could make out with Peach. Maybe even have sex with her. He thought those ideas over, but had a hard time choosing what to do. Just then, his belly started to rumble.

"Maybe I should eat." Mario said to himself. He got up, and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and scanned the food. There wasn't much to eat in there. There were apples, carrots, some yogurt, and a plate with a piece of pie. But, he set his eyes on the plastic container. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

Mario pulled the container out of the refrigerator and opened it. In it was a bunch of noodles and sauce.

"Yes, the spaghetti." Mario whispered in excitement. He closed the refrigerator door and put the container with the spaghetti in the microwave. For a few minutes, he stood near the microwave, watching as the spaghetti heated up in the microwave. When it was done, he pulled it out, and sniffed the food. The smell made his mouth water and he brought the food to the dining table.

"Oh, spaghetti, my favorite food!" He said. As he sat down, and was ready to eat, the smell of the spaghetti wafted to his nose. He sniffed the wonderful smell and it felt so good for him. He grabbed the fork next to him and began to bring the spaghetti up to his mouth. He opened it, and he could taste the smooth, thin noodles on his tongue. He closed his mouth on the noodles, and then sucked on the noodles. As he sucked it all up, the warm noodles slid down his throat and it brought feelings of strong pleasure to him.

Mario closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that sucking the spaghetti felt so amazing. It was the pleasure he wanted. But, he wanted even more of it. He opened his eyes, and stared at the spaghetti. He began to feel an strong urge to do something with the spaghetti.

He reached down to his pants and stretched it out. Then, he picked up the container with the spaghetti in it, and then began to tip it towards him. He licked his lips as spaghetti flowed towards the end of the container. Then, he tipped it more, before part of the spaghetti dripped out of the box and fell all the way into his pants.

"Ahh!" he said with pleasure as he felt the noodles tickle his dick. It felt so much better than he thought it would. He began to pour more, the noodles and sauce flowing to his pants. Then, he reached down, lay on the floor, and began humping the noodles.

The noodles rubbed on his dick as he humped the noodles more fiercely, and he began to make noises with his mouth. The sauce stained his pants, and some noodles started to stick on his dick. After a few moments of hardcore humping, he went to the sitting position, and then pulled off his pants and underwear. He then reached down to his naked dick, and then began sucking the noodles on it with his bushy mouth.

The drool from his mouth slathered the dick, as he worked hard at slurping up every noodle. As the last noodle touched his mouth, the door swung open. Mario's eyes widened and he looked up. He gasped at the sight of Peach standing there, with a shocked expression. They both stared speechless for a while, while Mario's face was reddening.

"Um….. This might be too hard to explain." Mario said quietly as he looked at his legs, which was smeared with sauce and noodles.


End file.
